Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming apparatus (for example, a printer, a multifunction printer, or a multi-functional peripheral) has been multi-functionalized. However, in conjunction with this, a work load for settings to operate respective functions has been increasing. Especially, settings of an introduction of a new image forming apparatus and an installation of an application are complicated. This causes the increased load for an administrator as the number of the apparatuses increases. For such problem, there is proposed a technique that is centralized to store and manage histories of set values of a plurality of image processing apparatuses to use the stored set value in another apparatus. On the other hand, in a method for obtaining setting information from another image forming apparatus, there is proposed a technique that enables the flexible change of an image processing apparatus as an acquisition destination of the setting information.